Everglow
by Momo Rin-k
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Mu pretendia passar apenas dois dias para fotografar o Holi Festival de Imphal, mas seu couch o convencera a ficar os seis dias. Segundo Shaka, valeria a pena aproveitar o festival inteiro. Além disso, em algum momento daquelas 48 horas, a atração entre eles tornou-se tão forte que foi impossível ignorá-la. O tempo, para Mu, nunca passara tão rápido.
_"Life as short as the falling of snow_ _
_ _And now I'm gonna miss you, I know"_  
– Everglow, Coldplay

✧ **Título:** Everglow  
✧ **Autor:** Rin-K  
✧ **Categoria:** AU [Alternative Universe]; Saint Seiya/CdZ; Mu de Áries; Shaka de Virgem ; Romance; Cotidiano; Slash M/M.  
✧ **Advertências:** Referência à nudez; Cena pré-sexo.  
✧ **Classificação:** PG-13  
✧ **Capítulos:** One Shot  
✧ **Completa:** [x] Yes [ ] No

✧ **Resumo**  
Seu plano era ficar apenas dois dias em Imphal, Manipur, para fotografar o início do Holi Festival antes de seguir para a Birmânia. Aquele mesmo plano havia ido por água abaixo quatro dias atrás por dois motivos: Primeiro, porque seu _couch_ o havia convencido a ficar todos os seis dias de festival, prometendo que valeria a pena (E realmente estava!); Segundo, porque em algum ponto daquelas curtas 48 horas que passariam juntos, o sofá no qual surfaria se transformou na cama do cara e eles estavam fazendo o melhor sexo que Mu já tivera o prazer de desfrutar.

O tempo nunca passara tão rápido.

✧ **Disclaimer**  
A obra que segue é uma ficção desenvolvida sem fins lucrativos por uma fã, para fãs. Todos os personagens apresentados, bem como músicas e outras citações, pertencem aos detentores dos respectivos direitos autorais. É proibida a reprodução, total ou parcial, do texto desenvolvido pela autora sem a prévia autorização desta.

✧ **Dedicatória  
** Presente de aniversário para a linda da Hanny! Espero que tenha gostado do presente! Parabéns e muitas felicidades!  
(Publicado originalmente em 05 de fevereiro de 2016 no fórum NFF)

 **Everglow**

Acordou com o calor do sol na cara e um cheiro forte de incenso. As cortinas coloridas não conseguiam bloquear completamente a luz, deixando que um caleidoscópio de cores vibrantes dançasse pelo gasto chão de madeira até a cama, e a rua alguns metros abaixo deixava sua sinfonia escalar até o quarto. Nunca imaginou que conseguiria dormir num lugar com tanta luz e barulho, mas ali estava ele, pelo sexto dia consecutivo, confortavelmente enrolado em lençóis de linho e rodeado por um agradável perfume de jasmin.

Seu plano era ficar apenas dois dias em Imphal, Manipur, para fotografar o início do Holi Festival antes de seguir para a Birmânia. Aquele mesmo plano havia ido por água abaixo quatro dias atrás por dois motivos: Primeiro, porque seu _couch_ o havia convencido a ficar todos os seis dias de festival, prometendo que valeria a pena (E realmente estava!); Segundo, porque em algum ponto daquelas curtas 48 horas que passariam juntos, o sofá em que surfaria se transformou na cama do cara e eles estavam fazendo o melhor sexo que Mu já tivera o prazer de desfrutar. O tempo nunca passara tão rápido.

Girou cuidadosamente no colchão, encontrando o rosto sereno do indiano ainda adormecido, cabelos loiros criando um aro bagunçado em torno do rosto. Gostava de como a luz refletia naquela pele cor de bronze e contornava suas feições, ressaltando as maçãs do rosto altas e o queixo delicado. Naqueles últimos dias, se não estavam aproveitando o tempo na cama ou na rua, Mu estava fotografando Shaka sob todas as perspectivas possíveis.

Não havia ainda, porém, registrado seu sono tranquilo.

Estendeu a mão com cuidado para o criado mudo, onde a câmera fotográfica repousava ao lado do celular, tentando não acordá-lo. A lente que ficara do dia anterior não era a mais indicada para o tipo de foto que queria, mas um bom fotógrafo poderia fazer mágica até usando uma lata com um furinho no centro. Modéstia à parte, Mu se considerava um fotógrafo excelente.

Para conseguir o ângulo que queria precisou se arrastar para fora da cama lentamente e ajoelhar-se no chão, o tronco apoiado no colchão e cotovelos formando o suporte para a câmera. Olho no visor, respiração lenta e controlada, os dedos experientes regulando todas as funções a fim de conseguir a melhor configuração e o melhor foco. Com a intuição que apenas a experiência é capaz de modelar, Mu pressionou o botão com suavidade, deixando o aparelho registrar aquele segundo com um sutil clique.

A cortina de cílios dourados levantou-se de uma vez logo em seguida, revelando um par de orbes azuis que fitavam bem fundo através da lente, dentro dos olhos verdes do fotógrafo. O clique parecia ter sido suficiente para tirá-lo de seu sono tranquilo.

\- Bom dia… - Shaka sorriu, cumprimentando-o com aquele sotaque adorável.

\- Bom dia! - Mu respondeu, mantendo a máquina no lugar.  
Acionou o botão mais uma vez, registrando também aquele primeiro sorriso pela manhã.

\- Trabalhando logo cedo, é? - Shaka falava em tom divertido, espreguiçando-se enquanto trocava de posição para ficar com as costas contra o colchão.  
Mu deixou escapar um riso sem graça, abaixando a câmera.

\- Desculpe, devia ter te pedido permissão primeiro. - Mu corou, um pouco encabulado. - Mas você dormia tão bonitinho que foi mais forte que eu.  
Registrar pessoas sem o prévio consentimento delas não era algo que Mu costumava fazer com frequência. Parte do profissionalismo consistia em sempre deixar claro para o modelo no clique qual uso daria para as fotos e Mu levava aquela parte da profissão bastante a sério.

\- Você devia se desculpar é por ter me acordado. – O indiano seguiu com o bom humor. - Serei parte do seu livro, afinal. É natural que tire fotos minhas.

Mu riu. De todos as pessoas até aquele momento, Shaka era o _couch_ mais empolgado com seu projeto.

Tinha montado esse projeto de registrar lugares escolhidos ao acaso, guiado por pessoas locais e hospedando-se em suas casas. Ao final, pretendia lançar um livro com os registros de suas experiências.

Shaka fora um dos primeiros a responder seu anúncio na comunidade de _couch surfing_. Procurava pessoas com tempo e disposição para pagear um turista perdido e estava aberto a todo tipo de pessoa, propriedade e local. O indiano tinha um apartamento modesto na capital do estado de Manipur, região tida como a Suíça indiana e, como se isso não fosse suficiente para convencê-lo, bastou citar o festival das cores para que Mu definisse aquela parada como obrigatória. O anfitrião insistira para que ficasse todos os dias, mas Mu, tentando encaixar o maior número de lugares possíveis, acabou recusando.

Só que Shaka era muito, muito persuasivo.

\- Não sei. Acho que algumas dessas fotos vão ficar só para mim. - Sorriu.  
Shaka retribuiu com um riso suave, reposicionando-se com graça entre os lençóis para ficar atravessado na cama, braços cruzados a frente e o queixo acomodado neles. Os rostos de ambos estavam bem próximos e o indiano fitava-o de maneira quase hipnótica.

\- Só algumas, não é? - Perguntou com voz baixa e sensual.

Mu deu de ombros.

\- Alguns momentos são só meus.

O indiano não sabia o que, exatamente, atraía-o naquele homem, mas devia ter algo a ver com aquele sorriso tímido na boca bem desenhada, com expressão despreocupada das sobrancelhas ralas ou mesmo com o contraste da pele tão alva contra a sua morena. O fato é que cada mínimo detalhe naquele estrangeiro prendia completamente sua atenção.

\- E meus também!

Esticou o pescoço para poder selar seus lábios com um beijinho carinhoso e Shaka logo se lembrou de outra coisa que era muito atraente em Mu: A despeito de sua natureza tímida, ele sabia exatamente o que fazer para transformar qualquer gesto inocente em uma ode a sensualidade.

Dedos alvos se enfiaram por suas têmporas, emaranhando-se em fios dourados. As unhas bem aparadas fizeram cócegas em seu couro cabeludo até que suas mãos se firmaram na parte de trás de sua cabeça. Deixou que ele absorvesse a sequência de gestos por um segundo antes de trazê-lo para si, iniciando beijo sôfrego.

Shaka sentiu um arrepio escalar sua coluna e suas pálpebras se fecharem, trêmulas de puro deleite. Estava completamente viciado naquela boca bonita.  
Nunca perguntaram um ao outro detalhes acerca de suas vidas. Shaka sabia que Mu era fotógrafo e que morava nos Estados Unidos. Mu sabia que Shaka era de Imphal e seguia a religião hindu. Eles trocavam algumas histórias casuais envolvendo amigos, famílias e situações inusitadas, mas tudo de maneira rasa e breve. Essa sensação de mistério definitivamente reforçava o tesão entre os dois.

O ar faltou, obrigando-os a apartar o beijo e afastarem os rostos apenas o suficiente para se olharem nos olhos, meios-sorrisos devassos estampados na face.

\- Acho que ainda temos um tempo até a procissão para o templo de Krishna… - Insinuou Mu.

\- Você é quem está trabalhando registrando o festival... - Shaka murmurou, mordendo o lábio inferior de Mu em resposta a provocação.

\- Sua cultura, sua religião. - A voz do outro também abaixou um tom, adquirindo uma camada mais rouca de sensualidade. – É seu interesse também...

Shaka riu pelo nariz, ajoelhando-se no colchão e pousando as mãos nas bochechas do outro. Acariciou a pele macia com os polegares, estimulando-o a tirar os joelhos do chão e subir novamente na cama. Seus braços deslizaram para baixo, arranhando com delicadeza suas têmporas e pescoço antes de suas palmas repousarem sobre o peitoral. As mãos de Mu foram para a cintura fina do moreno, segurando a pele com firmeza para poder conduzi-lo ao encontro do próprio corpo, forçando-o a circundar seus quadris com os joelhos e sentar-se com as nádegas nuas em seu colo. Sem hesitação, mergulhou o rosto na curva esguia daquele pescoço bronzeado, enchendo-o de beijos e mordidas carregados de luxúria.  
Pairava no ar aquela coisa não dita de que aquele era o último dia.

A conexão mental entre eles era estimulante e a atração física irresistível, mas Mu e Shaka sabiam desde o começo que o relacionamento estava fadado a acabar em seis dias. Eram impulsionados pelo enigma que envolvia aquele encontro cósmico que tinha o mesmo prazo de validade do festival das cores. Sobraria a sensação da pele contra pele, o aroma inebriante do incenso, os pigmentos coloridos manchando cabelos e roupas. Como testemunhas daquele encontro, ficariam apenas as fotos.

\- A procissão ainda vai demorar um pouco. Acho que podemos começar nossa adoração pessoal agora... - Shaka falou entre um gemido suave e outro.

Mu sentiu o coração acelerar feito o de um passarinho enquanto estreitava mais o aperto ao redor de Shaka.

Não precisava ser eterno. Bastava que fosse intenso.

✦ **FIM** ✦

✧ **Nota da autora**

Eu... voltei?  
SIM, EU VOLTEEEEI!

A gente nunca abandona a casa da genté, né?

Depois de um hiatus de mais de meia década, estou tentando voltar a escrever. Tô com a vida repaginada e escrever provou-se ser uma forma muito eficaz de liberar um pouco de stress. O tempo livre ainda anda escasso, mas estou tentando coordenar tudo para estar sempre liberando coisas novas. Peço que sejam pacientes! ^^

Muita coisa aconteceu nesses últimos anos. Me formei, me mudei, me enfiei num trabalho desses que escravizam a gente. Encontrei lugares, pessoas e hobbies diferentes. Mudei o nick das coisas internéticas também, então não se assustem caso encontrem esse texto publicado em outros lugares sob o pseudônimo Rin-k (e nem se admirem se eu trocar o nome desta conta aqui também XD). Tô tentando unificar a minha influência no mundo web sob uma única identidade virtual, mas isso leva teeeeempo. E é isso aí!

Estou com long fics novas, uma infinidade de one shots diferentes e dezenas de textos que adoraria compartilhar com vocês. Espero que possamos nos divertir juntos novamente!

Como sempre, se tiver elogios, críticas, dúvidas ou só queira dar um oi, sintam-se à vontade para postar reviews! A autora curte, hahahaha!  
Com ou sem comentários, espero que tenham curtido! Tava com saudade de vocês, seus lindos!

Beijos mil!

~ Momo (ou Rin-k)  
 _26 de março de 2016_


End file.
